The Lion's Sword
by Milou
Summary: A Song of Ice and Fire / Game of Thrones story. One-Shot.  Jaime's Pov. The Kingslayer's thoughts about his lost hand and newfound Sword. Please review!  *Minimal Spoilers up to ASOS*


**A/N: ** This is my first ever attemtp at a aSoIaF/GoT fic. Very short one-shot from Jaime's POV. Please let me know what you think, as I have more ideas and would be interested in posting more stories, if this one doesn't pollute the universe. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The Lion's Sword<strong>

* * *

><p>Whenever Jaime Lannister closes his eyes, he dreams of his lost hand. In his dreams, he always has two hands. Not a fake gold one for show, a real hand, made of flesh and blood. A deadly weapon. <strong>His<strong> hand. He used to think that the loss of his limb had depraved him of his identity. Now, he thinks it gave him a new purpose in life. Oh, he is still angry, still seeking revenge, but he also sees the truth now. He knows right from wrong, now more than ever.

He doesn't dream of crimson red and lions anymore. The colors lifting his spirit now have taken a yellow sun on rose quartered with white crescents on azure tint. He dreams of dragons and wolf pups as well. Let the lion hunt the stag, he doesn't care about the game anymore.

When dreaming of his hand, his sword hand, the one thing that made him special, he used to relish in the simple action of flexing his fingers and wielding a sword. All of the things he took for granted most of his life. His hand, his ability to fight had been a gift, and he had been robbed of it.

He doesn't know when the dreams took on a different meaning. But instead of having his hand back, he dreams of holding a different hand. A sword hand still, just not his own. The flexing of fingers he looks so forward to is from his left hand. In his dreams, he looks at that hand, fingers intertwined with a strong, long fingered hand. The hand that holds his sword, somebody else's hand. The hand that wields Oathkeeper. While he performs his duty, this hand is the hand that will bring justice, the one that will keep his promises, and secrets. This hand had become an extension of himself, she is the Lion's Sword now. And this is the hand he dreams of now. The only one that matters anymore.

What started as begrudging respect turned into camaraderie and then somehow transformed into trust. What it has become now is hard to define and even harder to explain. He will hear no disrespect towards her, she is **his **Sword, **his** Hand now. Even if no one would ever know. But that was the main thing they had in common; to forever be misjudged by the rest of the seven kingdoms.

It is no stain on his honor to long and hope for his Sword. (Although, if asking most of the realm, Jaime Lannister had no honor, vile Kingslayer that he is.) The fact that the hand and sword he dreams of belongs to a maid, does not threaten his celibacy in any way. He has no carnal desire for the wench. He barely registers that she is a maid, in more than a name. She is his Sword, his Hand, she carries with her his will to live.

He is still alive because of her. He has repaid his debt many times by saying her life as well, and protecting her from rape with false promises of sapphires, but he will always owe her. As long as Brienne the Beauty carries Oathkeeper, she will be his Sword. Were she truly a man, he would have named her to the Kinsguard and have her/him by his side. After all, your sword is meant to protect you. Especially when it is immensely skilled at combat. But Jaime Lannister is a changed man. That's why he sent her away, to carry on where he couldn't. A Lannister always pays his debts, well; they kept their promises as well.

He has no doubt they will meet again. She will rescue one, if not both, of the wolf pups, and that would atone for a lot of things he had had no control over.

His work for this realm is not done yet. But times are changing, and sometimes it is hard to tell who he is fighting for. He left King's Landing, probably for good. What was left for him there? Command. Commanding his brothers, whom truth be told, despised him.

His Sword is simple, loyal, determined headstrong although sometimes judgmental. She is not easy to deal with, as she can be very awkward, but she is also completely honest. And very stubborn. But, as she was sent on a quest with little chance of success, her stubbornness was a valued trait.

Maybe one day, she would make a worthy companion. Maybe, if it was true that Lady Sansa had escaped with his brother, they could travel together to a distant land and find them. Jaime would very much like to reconcile with Tyrion. His family was all he had left now. What was left for him to call family anyways. Tyrion and the Maid of Tarth. He could not be a father to his own children, and his sister had betrayed him too many times.

Sometimes, very late at night, when deep into the wine cups, he would catch himself thinking about his Sword. About how he was aroused in the bath they had shared. She had absolutely nothing to please a man, no bust to speak of, and no womanly features. But she had aroused him all the same. He was still perfectly comfortable with her.

She had been called Brienne the Blue while in Renly's Rainbow Guard, for the colored cloak she was given. Jaime liked to think maybe someone else apart from him had noticed how truly beautiful the maid's eyes were. Those eyes or hers had been his curse. It was why he had turned back to save her at Harrenhal, it was part of the reason he had chosen to trust her with everything. Her very large and very blue eyes. They might be her only attractive feature, but it was enough.

One of these days, Jaime Lannister would hold his Sword again. And on that day, he might finally be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like Lemon Cakes, they make me so happy :)<strong>


End file.
